


Superhero hide and seek

by JanneKek



Series: Hiro/Karmi Stories [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanneKek/pseuds/JanneKek
Summary: Big Hero 6 was having a boring weekend, they decided to play superpower enhanced mashup of hide and seek, and tag. But Karmi and Hiro had different plans.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Karmi
Series: Hiro/Karmi Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022491
Kudos: 10





	1. The Setup

**Author's Note:**

> [Karmi Joins Big Hero 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563782) is a prequel.  
> Seasons 1 and 2 as inspiration material (for gadgets, etc.)

We were having a quiet day it was Saturday and no villains were running loose either. Or if there was, they were not making themselves known. The fact of the matter was that we were bored out of our minds and were brainstorming ideas for how to kill the time.

“How about going to the city to give some autographs,” Fred suggested, “we are famous after all.”

“No way in hell!” GoGo disagreed, “We’re NOT going public.”

“How about a movie?” Honey Lemon suggested.

“No, I already have a movie scheduled for tonight,” I said.

“Cutie, am I invited?” Karmi asked looking at me.

“Of course, you are Sweetie,” I replied moving my chair slightly closer to hers, “you’re practically living with me half the time.”

“I’m not your sweetie!” she whined and nudged my shoulder playfully.

“You’re only saying that because they’re here,” I teased her gesturing to the others.

She just gave me the “You’re messing with me,” look.

“We could just study,” Wasabi stated, “We have a test in a few weeks?”

“You, maybe. We don’t,” I said pointing at Karmi and myself.

“Oh, I know,” I said remembering the time I and Karmi pranked the others with our super suits, “how about superhero hide and seek?”

“How does it differ from regular hide and seek?” Karmi asked.

“You can use your suit’s powers in whatever way you like,” I explained, “use your equipment in creative ways to hide from the seeker.”

“There are only two rules. One, no using Baymax to find the hiders. And two, no lasting harm,” I continued, “but there is a catch, once the seeker has found you, they must also catch you by physically touching you. Otherwise, it won’t count.”

“So, they first have to find you and then catch you?” Wasabi asked, “so a combination of hide-and-seek, and tag.”

“Exactly,” I confirmed.

“So, what happens if the seeker is outrun?” GoGo asked.

“Then you get to find a new hiding place and the seeker has to start again,” I explained.

“Why does that sound like it’s a very one-sided game?” Fred asked, “the hiders seem to have the advantage.”

“The thing is, you can block their escape,” I answered, “And there will be two seekers at first. And when you get caught you become another seeker.”

“That sounds better,” Fred said, “I’m in.”

“So are we,” Wasabi said gesturing to the others.

“Karmi, you in?” I asked.

“Absolutely, Cutie,” she answered.

“Ok, Tomorrow morning at Fred's?” I asked.

“Deal!” The others agreed.

Karmi stayed behind as the others left.

“Are you thinking what I'm thinking?” she asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

“You mean mischief?” I asked playing innocent.

“Yep, you have anything?” she asked.

“Actually, I do have this Chameleon cloth I invented for Fred’s second costume,” I revealed, “but I think we can put that to better use.”

“This’ll be fun,” she said, “remember last time?”

“I do, their faces were priceless,” I chuckled, “that’s why I came up with this in the first place.”

With that, we set out to upgrade our suits. Well, I did most of the work. Then we headed home to the movie night.

“Let’s test these,” I said before opening the door.

“Shall we prank her?” she asked.

“Of course, but not too much,” I answered as I activated my invisibility mode.

“Aunt Cass, we’re home,” I called out.

“Finally, I was waiting for you,” came the reply.

“Here we are,” I said when we found here sitting on the couch. I had transferred my microphone to Karmi’s helmet, so my voice was coming from where she was standing. Trying not to laugh. I could see that due to special filters I had added to our helmet visors allowing us to see each other.

“Where? I don’t see you,” she said looking around.

“Right in front of you,” I said switching back to my own helmet and tapping her shoulder.

Apparently, I startled her quite well as she literally jumped on the sofa knocking her head on my helmet visor with an audible clonk. That caused me to lose balance as well, so I fell on my butt.

“Auch, that hurt,” I stated. But not before I disabled the invisibility.

“Are you ok?” Karmi asked, still invisible as she ran over.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” I replied letting her help me up.

Meanwhile, Aunt Cass was just looking at me like I was a ghost.

“Aunt Cass? Earth calls,” I said waving my glove in front of her face.

“Hiro, you scared me,” she sighed relieved.

“Maybe a little,” I admitted, “but at least these upgrades work.”

“Where’s Karmi?” she asked.

“Right here,” she said turning off her invisibility as she sat next to me on the sofa.

“You two sure love getting into mischief,” Aunt Cass said looking at us.

“What’s that?” I asked innocently trying not to burst out laughing.

“Never heard of it,” Karmi stated likewise.

We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

“Who am I to say that?” I asked.

“I guess we just like pranks,” Karmi added.

With that we settled down to watch the movie then went upstairs to sleep.

“Tomorrow is going to be fun. Right, Cutie?” Karmi asked when we were about to go to sleep.

“I'm sure of it, Sweetie,” I replied before falling asleep.


	2. The Warmup

We were on our way to Fred’s house. When we started a discussion on the rules.

“Hey, Cutie? How should we handle this?” Karmi asked.

“Well, Sweetie. I was thinking that we don’t reveal our thing for the first few rounds,” I proposed, “Let them think that it’s fair game.”

“You mean letting them catch us,” she asked for confirmation.

“Yep, but we’ll have to make it look convincing,” I stated.

With that, we arrived at Fred’s place.

“Hi, guys!” I greeted the others.

“Where should we play?” Wasabi asked.

“How about there?” Karmi asked pointing at the warehouse, “It’s full of hiding places.”

With that, we formed three groups. Wasabi and Fred, Honey Lemon and GoGo, and finally me and Karmi.

“Whose first?” I asked.

“We’ll seek first,” Fred and Wasabi volunteered.

With that, the rest of us went to hide in the warehouse. Karmi decided to hide behind a pile of boxes. GoGo on the other hand decided to not really hide. Trusting in her chances of outrunning the seekers. Honey Lemon decided on a position from which she could see the seekers from a good distance away. I had decided to hide on some shelves a few meters above their eye height.

“Found you GoGo,” Fred said as they entered the building.

“You’ll have to catch me as well,” she replied taking off with speed.

“Wow, that’s impossible to catch,” Wasabi stated truthfully, “Come on, let’s try to find someone else first.”

Wasabi was getting close to where Karmi was hiding, he was just about to pass her when he heard Karmi sneeze.

“Found you,” he stated, getting close.

Karmi tried to run away but tripped on a piece of wood falling over.

“And got you,” Wasabi celebrated.

“Time to turn on the lights,” she said pressing a button on her glove.

She aimed at the wall and fired a blast of glow in the dark liquid, which illuminated the nearby area like a glowstick.

“There!” She pointed at a reflection coming between a few planks.

That was Honey Lemon’s hiding spot, so she set out to run away. Too bad she didn’t notice Fred who used his super jump to get next to her.

“Got you,” he exclaimed.

With Honey Lemon now on their side it was easy for them to stop GoGo.

“So, it’s only Hiro left,” Wasabi stated.

“This should do the trick,” Honey Lemon stated whipping up a smoke bomb.

As soon as the smoke started spreading, I knew that I was done for. I would have to move, so I decided to climb to the top of the shelves, but there I would be completely visible.

“There!” Karmi shouted pointing her gun at me and firing.

“Traitor!” I shouted back playfully.

She hit me dead on the chest causing the glow liquid to spread all over me. Now it was useless to hide, all I could do was to try and run. Unfortunately, Honey Lemon was ready and threw a sticky ball at me. I was stuck and so it was over.

The next round was pretty similar to the previous one with GoGo and Honey Lemon being the seekers and Karmi and me still playing along, other than GoGo being impossible to outrun. But for the third round, it was Karmi and me seeking.


	3. The Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro and Karmi kick things into high gear.

“Let the fun begin,” Karmi whispered. I gave a thumbs-up as a response.

First, we turned our suits matt black which made us much more difficult to spot.

GoGo, like usual wasn’t hiding. Too bad she was in a corner with only two ways to go.

“Found you GoGo,” Karmi said approaching her from one direction.

I was waiting by the wall along the other path. When she passed by, I tethered to one of her wheels yanking it off. That had the predictable effect of making her fall.

“Consider yourself caught,” I said coming over and grabbing her hand.

“Wasn’t expecting that,” she admitted looking at us, “I need to take a break. You two go on without me.”

“Don’t worry, we’ve got things covered,” I reassured her.

“I’m going to check things out from the birds-eye view,” I said to Karmi and hoisted myself some distance from the ground with my tether.

“Fred’s by the front door,” I informed my partner.

“You go high, I’ll go low,” she replied.

With that, I flung myself close to where Fred was. (A/N: Think spiderman style.) She on the other hand approach him on the floor. He was obviously reading a comic in his suit as he didn’t react to her standing right in front of him.

“Fred, you got caught,” Karmi pointed out from a few meters away.

“Wait, I was on a break,” he protested.

“I haven’t yet touched you,” she pointed out again.

Fred tried to super jump, but I was in on him before he could do so.

“Caught,” I said before tethering myself away.

“Damn you two are sneaky,” he commented before going back to reading.

Next was Wasabi, it was easy catching him as we just had to chase him to a corner. Apparently, he was so into the escape that when he was cornered, and we were approaching from both of the exits. He threw his arms up in the air and said: “I give up! Please, don’t hurt me.”

“Wasabi, this is only a game,” I calmed him down.

“Oh, right,” he said realizing who we were.

“You’re sweaty,” Karmi said extending her arm, “Let me help you.”

Before Wasabi could say anything, Karmi blasted him with a bit more water than what was actually necessary.

“What did you do that for?” Wasabi asked a bit annoyed heading off to dry himself.

We just laughed as we tethered away and started looking for our last target.

“Honey Lemon is the last one,” I said to Karmi.

“I know, where could she be,” she replied.

There. Do you see her? Karmi asked suddenly.

I looked to where she was pointing and sure enough. Honey Lemon was hiding behind boxes. And her purse, it was on top of the boxes. I got over to where she was, and I tethered down and grabbed the purse, and reeled it up with me.

“Looking for this?” I asked when I was outside of her reach.

She looked up, towards where my voice was coming from. As she realized she had been found and that she was defenseless, she decided to run for it. Too bad Karmi tethered right in front of her causing the both of them to fall down onto each other.

“Caught you,” Karmi said exhausted.

“You did not, yet,” Honey Lemon said getting up.

“Yes, she did,” I said grabbing Honey Lemon’s hand.

“Game Over! Everyone Caught,” I yelled.

Then we went to have a small break before the final round, which would be having some special rules, but the others don’t know it, yet.

“Ok, final round,” I said.

“You 4 as seekers, me and Karmi will be hiding.”

“Ok, but won’t that be very quick?” Wasabi asked.

“We’ll see about that,” I said smirking at Karmi.

We had decided that we’d start messing with them right away. First came the double act, aka. one voice from two helmets. That caused quite a bit of confusion as one can imagine. Then came the talking air, aka. me walking up to them while invisible.

“What’s up, Fred?” I asked innocently walking up to him.

“All, good,” he replied, “Wait! I’m supposed to be catching you.”

“Oh, really?” I asked acting surprised, “Well, go on then.”

“I would if I knew where you were,” he looked around frantically.

“I’m in front of you,” I said, “Or am I behind you,” I said through Karmi’s helmet, who was behind him, also invisible.

“Or am I in neither?” I asked as both of us tethered to safety.

He looked around a few more times before calling it quits.

“I give up, I can’t catch them,” he admitted defeat.

Then we went to find GoGo, who was patrolling the floor.

“Well, look who it is,” I said, now visible.

“I’ll catch you,” she said.

“I don’t think so,” I mocked her.

With that, I tethered up to a shelf.

“I’ll get you from there,” she blustered.

“Even without these?” I asked as I yanked her discs away and threw them to the magnet that was still there from when I and Karmi last played them.

With that, I turned myself invisible and tethered away once more.

“Damn it,” she said to herself clearly annoyed, “I give up.”

“Go, grab Honey Lemons purse,” I instructed Karmi.

She got down to the floor near where Honey Lemon was trying to figure out what was happening.

“I’ll take this,” Karmi said as she grabbed the purse.

“Now Hiro,” Karmi commanded. With that, I tethered her and the purse up to where I was hiding.

“Great, now I’m useless,” Honey Lemon said, might as well give up, “I give up.”

“Great, now it’s Wasabi’s turn,” Karmi said.

With that, we tethered near to where Wasabi was. Karmi turned off her invisibility went to hide as bait.

Then I walked to the corner from where I could see wasabi and turned off my invisibility for a moment.

“Hey, over here!” I shouted and started to run where Karmi was hiding. As I did so I turned myself invisible again.

“What the?” wasabi exclaimed when he arrived at the dead end. Not knowing that he had run past me.

“Where are you, Hiro?” Wasabi asked confused.

“Not here,” Karmi said getting up.

“Ah, Karmi. I’ll just capture you instead,” he said. starting to walk toward her.

“Freeze!” Karmi ordered arm extended, “If you move…click,” she said mimicking the sound of the firing mechanism.

“Please don’t shoot,” he begged.

“If you follow our orders, she won’t shoot,” I said behind him still invisible.

“Hands behind your neck,” I ordered. He did as I ordered.

“Walk to the front door,” I commanded. He followed not wanting to risk the consequences.

With that we walked outside first Wasabi, his hands still behind his neck, then Karmi, her arm still extended, ready to shoot, and finally me still invisible.


	4. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the team realizes that they've been played by Hiro and Karmi once again.

“What’s going on here?” GoGo asked analyzing the situation, “And where’s Hiro?”

“You can go now,” I said to Wasabi. The others just looked around hearing my voice but not seeing me.

“And this…,” Karmi said pulling the trigger, “…is for being a coward.”

Thus, Wasabi was soaked wet, again. The others were trying to understand what had just happened.

“Well, looks like the hunters have become the hunted,” I commented.

“So, it would seem,” Karmi agreed.

“What do you mean?” GoGo asked.

“You all gave up on trying to catch us,” I exclaimed.

“And look at Wasabi,” Karmi pointed out, “he was under our control.”

“Looks like that was a success,” I said giving Karmi a high-five.

“What are you doing?” Honey Lemon asked.

“Where is Hiro’s voice coming from?” Fred asked looking for a hidden speaker.

“Oh,” I said turning off my invisibility, realizing how weird it must have looked to have Karmi High-five air.

“Unbelievable, the Hamadas had us again,” GoGo exclaimed in exasperation.

“I’m not a Hamada,” Karmi interjected, “But I’d like to be,” she continued smiling at me

“Oh, thanks for the compliment Sweetie,” I said.

“So, this was a setup?” Wasabi asked.

“Yep, all along. Everything was planned,” I confirmed.

“Even us winning the first few rounds?” Honey Lemon asked.

“Yep, we let you win,” I said.

“Why didn’t you use your new powers from the start,” Fred asked.

“It would have spoiled the fun,” Karmi answered.

“So, you can turn invisible now?” Wasabi asked.

I didn’t say anything as I turned myself invisible and proceeded to walk around the back of everyone and tapping them on their shoulders and returning to where I started.

“Yes, we can turn invisible,” I said turning back to visible once they had finished looking over their shoulder.

“Here’s your things,” I said tossing GoGo’s disks and Honey Lemons purse back to their owners.

“One more question: Why did you soak me on the third round?” Wasabi asked.

“Mental conditioning my friend,” Karmi said sweetly, “if you know how bad it feels, you’re more likely to do anything to avoid it in the future.”

“That’s clever,” he replied, “and annoying.”

“Anyway, let’s go and eat, shall we?” I asked.

“Agreed,” they all said.

And so, we headed off to Noodle Burger to eat. After which we headed home to rest after this morning’s exercise.

“That was fun. Right Cutie,” Karmi asked holding onto me as we rode home on my scooter.

“Yes, it was, Sweetie,” I replied.

“We should totally do that again sometime,” she continued.

“Yes, we should, but it won’t be the same when they know about our advantage,” I replied.

“I guess you’re right,” she sighed slightly disappointed.

“Yeah, but we could hold a Big Hero 6 Meet and Greet,” I revealed my idea. She instantly fixed her composure.

“Tell me more,” she pleaded.

“One thing at a time,” I slowed her down.

“As I was going to say, we could play ‘catch me if you can’ with the children,” I stated.

“And what would they get from it?” she asked.

“Oh, I have a few ideas,” I replied.

The rest of the ride was in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot, Another fanfic done. As always any and all feedback is welcome.


End file.
